


Beloved

by Buurd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akumas, Akumatized Chat Noir, Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Death, Eventual Fluff?, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Reveal, Reveal Fic, Violence, chat blanc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buurd/pseuds/Buurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things were startling clear to Chat Noir. The first, was that Ladybug was dying in his arms. The second, was that his life would never be the same beyond this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

    Green eyes glowed above her, blown wide in a crossed expression of terror and disbelief. His chest, clad in black heaved above her, blood smeared against his cheek. "No," he murmured, lifting his partners limp form into his arms, fingers trailing her pale face. "You're okay," he lied, eyes brimming with tears. "You'll be okay, my lady" Chat choked out the last part, his body shaking as he cradled her frail form against him " _Please_ ," he begged, his voice shattered by the single word.

  
    Though the fog in her mind, Marinette could hear his voice, feel the places their bodies connected through their suits. She tried to lift her hand to him, tried to speak, but her body refused to respond. It was hopeless; her mind trapped in the numb shell of her own body since being hit by the akuma. It had rendered her useless, made Marinette a spectator through Ladybug's mask as Chat unraveled before her eyes.

  
    His gloved fingers gently stroked her raven hair, his head bowing until their foreheads touched together. Messy blonde locks of his hair brushed against her nose, his warm tears falling upon her cold cheek. Her skin felt like ice, cooling by the moment as the likeness of death consumed her.

  
    Chat kept them like that for some time, his breathing riddled with sharp inhales and deep exhales, his barely concealed sobs breaking through the Parisian night. Marinette's breath was practically silent, slowing with her heartbeat as she was lulled into a dim state. _'Chat'_ she thought weakly, watching his lips form words that couldn't meet her ears. Within minutes, the world was muted for her, nothing but the sluggish thrum of her heart left to hear.

  
    The smallest motions were stolen for her, the akuma's magic working rapidly as her eyes remained open, trained on the glittering lights stars above them as Chat rocked them back and forth on the roof top, whispering against her ear.  Her senses had been dulled, but she distantly felt the sting of her eyes unwavering stare, felt some unknown force trying to pull her into unconsciousness. The entire process was slow going, stretched out from the protection her Ladybug suit provided, but Marinette knew she only had a couple sparse moments, if not seconds, before she'd fall into the death-like sleep awaiting her.

  
    From over his shoulder, she watched as a splotch of black with glowing veins of purple approached them soundlessly. Marinette tried to speak, to open her mouth and move to alert her partner, but it was to no avail. Her vision was blurring, the feeling of Chat's body going completely rigid against hers was the last sensation of touch she felt. Worry and fear materialized within her, burned inside her as Paris began to ebb away.

  
    The stars above them, the glittering lights of the Eiffel Tower in the distance vanished, replaced by consuming shadows. Marinette struggled to hold onto consciousness, her heart beating so weakly, sedated by the akuma's curse. Still, her eyes remained open, watching in horror as one after another, a dark butterfly akuma landed against Chat Noir's suit.

  
    Before she fell into the death-like trance, she witnessed the akuma's melt away as they touched Chat Noir's suit. Marinette pulled in weak inhale, the akuma's contact leaving the material strikingly white.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
     _'Your fault'_ the voice in his head stated as Adrien's body went cold, Ladybug's wondrous blue eyes dull and vacant, unseeing. _'Your fault'_ it reminded, tearing his heart to ribbons as he lifted her body, frigid and empty in his arms. _'Your fault'_ it whispered, clawing against the back of his mind as he broke down around her, everything numb and aching all at once.

  
    If he had gotten to her in time, if he had taken the hit instead of her,  if he hadn't hesitated, he could have saved her. He could have prevented _this_. His tear masked eyes slid over her face, fingers curling timidly in her hair as his throat closed up. _'Not her, anyone but her'_ he pleaded, the words caught in his throat but the thought screaming in his mind.

  
    The world around them was nothing anymore, just dull colors and irrelevant happenings. Adrien was caught in this moment, his final moment with his lady, the love of his life, dying in his arms.

  
    He wasn't ready for the moment she truly stilled in his arms. Wasn't ready for a life without her glorious smile, her teasing banter and glittering eyes. He wasn't ready to protect Paris alone, to experience her absence as he patrolled the city at night. He wasn't ready to give up his dreams, the vast collection of wishful thoughts his mind strayed too through the lulls of the day. The hope of her finally revealing her true identity to him. Of first dates and lingering touches, of knowing glances and the chance to meet the other half of the girl he loved so dearly.

  
    The same girl, so young and beautiful and fierce, dead weight in his arms, an empty husk of his beloved.

  
    Ladybug was gone. A loved partner, a best friend, a student, a friend, a daughter, taken away between one heartbeat and the next. She would no longer age, no longer wake up to daylight or fall asleep to be greeted with dreams. There would be no more hellos or goodbyes, no more leaps and tinkling laughter running through the rooftops of Paris. Her sudden departure would eat away at the world Adrien had grown to expect, would create an vicious void in his life.

  
    In an instant, Adrien's life became fractured. It shattered and splintered, memories and futures puncturing his heart. He was suffocating beneath it all, the world burning away to nothing but that moment. From that point on, his life would be _before_ Ladybug, and _after_ Ladybug.

  
    He hadn't noticed the first akumas landing against him, the beating of his own heart too loud in his ears, his body a self destructive, howling thing. It was when his nerves prickled, a shiver running down his spine as dark wings fluttered against his cheek that he finally realized. Fear coiled inside him as he used one gloved hand cloaked in crude white material to close her eyes.

  
    "I'm sorry," He rasped, leaning to leave a single, soft kiss upon Ladybug's cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> c;


End file.
